In recent years, as disclosed in PTL 1 (JP-A-2006-338482), a hierarchical type technique using matching by dynamic programming (DP) has been proposed as a technique for automatically distinguishing a type of component mounted by a component mounting machine. The technique extracts, from a component image captured by a camera, characteristic data, which is data that represents characteristics of a relevant component, compares the extracted characteristic data with reference characteristic data of multiple types of component registered in a database, and automatically distinguishes a type of component for which the two sets of data match most closely.